The Fifth Generation (5G) mobile communication technology is a main development trend of a new generation mobile communication technology, and is an important part of a new generation of information infrastructure in the future. Compared with 4G, 5G will not only further improve the user's network experience, but also meet the future application requirements of Internet of Everything (IoE). From the user's experience, 5G has a higher speed and a wider bandwidth. 5G is expected to be about 10 times faster than 4G, and it will just take a few seconds to download a high-definition movie, and is capable of meeting demand of consumers for virtual reality, super high-definition video or other higher network experience requirements. From industry application perspective, 5G has a higher reliability, and a lower latency, which can meet the specific needs of industry application such as intelligent manufacturing and automatic driving etc., broaden development space of convergence industry and support innovation and development of economic society.
In a conventional technology, taking a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system as an example, physical layer control signaling (also referred to as layer 1 control signaling) is embodied by Downlink Control Information (DCI), wherein the DCI is transmitted through a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). By blindly detecting the PDCCH, a user equipment obtains physical layer control signaling sent from a base station to the user equipment, such as scheduling information etc. Media Access Layer (MAC) control signaling (also referred to as layer 2 control signaling) is embodied by a MAC Control Entity (CE), wherein the MAC CE is carried in a header of a MAC Protocol Data Unit (PDU). Control signaling in a radio resource control layer (also referred to as layer 3 control signaling) is embodied by Radio Resource Control signaling (RRC), wherein the RRC is mapped onto the Physical Downlink Share Channel (PDSCH), including public control messages such as Paging, System Information (SI) and Random Access Response (RAR) etc., as well as dedicated control messages for connection management and mobility management etc. of the user equipment such as an RRC reconfiguration message etc.
However, in the conventional technology, when data transmission is performed between the user equipment and a communication network, there is a problem of poor configuration flexibility, which can not meet requirements of 5G.